You're Not Alone
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: After encountering a mysterious hedgehog that's faster than him; Sonic and the gang need to find out who he is, and why is he here. But trouble starts brewing when Eggman gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or other trademarks that belongs to Sega. I own my OC character. And please, NO FLAMING! Keep any bad reviews to yourself. Bad reviews hurt too. Thank you, and enjoy! :) :)**

_**On a nice day in Station Square...**_

You're Not Alone

"C'mon, Egghead! Is that the best you can do?" The blue hedgehog teased, dodging missiles from a giant robot Eggman was controlling.

"If you stayed still, then I won't have a problem killing you!" Eggman replied, shooting another missile at Sonic.

Sonic sees the trajectile behind and does a U-turn, running towards Eggman.

"You're not going anywhere!" The scientist tried stepping on the blue speedster, but the hedgehog slipped passed the immense foot and making a halt. "I have you now!" Soon as Eggman finished his sentence, the missile that was supposed to get Sonic, came contact with the robot's foot and created a massive explosion. "NO!" The heavy machine collapse on the ground and the scientist quickly used his eggpod (I don't know what's the name of that floating thing he always be in. So I'm gonna call it an eggpod) to escape from the robot.

"Aww...Eggy doesn't want to play anymore?" Sonic said, mocking Eggman.

"GRRR! You've think this is over?! I will find a way to destroy you and..."

"Yadda yadda, destroy me, yadda yadda, take over the world, yadda yadda, who cares Egghead. I've kicked your butt plenty of times. And I can kick it again."

Eggman is now angry. Don't worry you little pest. I one day, I'll defeat you and..." His sentence was cut off when Sonic grabbed a rock and threw it at Eggman. Fortunately the rock hit Eggman's pod and the machine starts to malfunction, causing to lose control. "Curse you, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled while flying away.

"Well, that takes care of that." Sonic said to himself.

"Sonic!" Tails called from afar.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic replied while running to the two-tailed vulpine.

"Where's Eggman?"

"He's gone...again. I swear, every time I fight him, it gets easier and easier and I'll win again and again."

Tails chuckled. "Well at least he wouldn't be a major threat to you anymore."

"Eh...but still. I wish he would give up."

After a couple of minutes conversating, the two went their separate ways, and the blue hedgehog decided to do a little jog, in other words: run around with super speed.

Meanwhile...

Tails arrived at his workshop/home, containing his Tornado, and other planes. He didn't realize someone was behind him and the person tapped his shoulder.

"AH!" Tails yelled, almost having a heart attack. He turned around, only seeing Amy and Knuckles. "Oh...it's you guys."

"Hi Tails!" Amy started. "Have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

"Earlier. He ran off after we were done having our conversation."

"Do you know where he ran off?" Amy asked.

"No..." Tails answered. "Hey Knuckles. Why are you here?"

"She made me come with her." Knuckles said.

"Why?"

"She was nagging me to death! I figured she'd leave me alone if I tag along with her."

"Wait...why would you follow her if she's still going to bother you?"

"Easy. I follow her, + finding Sonic = her chase/bother Sonic and I go back on Angel Island and set booby traps!" Knuckles stated, which results in Amy slapping Knuckles on the back of his head. "OW!" The echidna rubbed his head.

"You know you had that coming!" Amy said, then facing Tails. "So Tails, are you going to..." The hedgehog was cut off when Tails quickly entered his home, closed the door and locked it.

"I take that as a 'no'" Knuckles spoken.

"Come on Tails!" Amy knocked on the kitsune's door.

"Sorry Amy, but I'm pretty busy! Bye!" Tails replied, and leaving the door. Amy growled. Tails knew Amy is a good friend and all, but looking for Sonic when he's running around city to city, state to state, and country to country! She'll probably overwork the two to death just to find one hedgehog! No way. Not in Tails' book...anymore.

Amy made a growl and left the vulpine's residence. Knuckles, however, remained still, hoping she forget that he was still with her.

"Come on Knuckles!"

"_Dang it!" _He pondered in his thoughts. "But I don't wanna go anymore! I need to get back to Angel Island!"

"To do what? Sit near a large green rock 24/7 with nothing to do?" Amy retorted.

"Yes...and make sure that thief of a bat don't get her sticky fingers on it!" Knuckles reminded her.

"Rouge stopped chasing that gem years ago and please stop being a baby and help me find my Sonic!"

"No. I won't" Knuckles replied. Amy turned around to face toward him, having a mean snarl on her face and having flames in her eyes...literally.

"What was that?" She snapped angrily, while taking out her piko-piko hammer. "Can you say it again, I didn't hear you!" Knuckles eyes went wide like dinner plates and and he became nervous.

"Uhh, I...umm, I said lets go find him." Knuckles said...while shaking. Amy calmed down, the flames in her eyes turned back to normal and her snarl went to a smile.

"Great! Let's go!" She said while walking to a random direction and having the poor echidna follow her.

Back with Sonic...

Sonic was speeding though a huge grassland with hills, and increasing speed. "_Man I'm bored!_" Sonic thought to himself. _"I need a challenge. Someone or something to take on." _His thoughts drifted away when he spotted a light-blue chaos emerald in a small bush and making screeching stop (sounding like a car drifting on asphalt) near the bush. "Today is my lucky day! A chaos emerald!" Sonic said to himself. He reached to grab the emerald, but he was knocked off his feet when something zoomed by him, and retrieving the emerald. "What the?!" He quickly got up on his feet and scanned the grassy area. "_What was that?" _He thought again. He realize the emerald was gone from the bushes. "Great. Now my luck disappeared." Suddenly, he starts hearing a whistling tune behind him. He looked back and spotted an unfamiliar hedgehog. The hedgehog had cyan blue fur, seven long quills that reached to his back, light blue eyes, having a peach or light tanned muzzle and belly, and having lightning bolt insignias on the palm of his hands/gloves, and forehead; but can barely be seen if you have really good vision. Sonic also noticed the mysterious hedgehog was carrying the light blue chaos emerald. "Who are you? And how'd you get that emerald?"

The mysterious hedgehog made a small smile and replied, "If you want answers and this rock...you have to catch me first." He turned around and began walking away.

"Okay, this will be a piece of cake." Sonic replied. Sonic quickly ran up to the cyan hedgehog and tried to tackle him, but in a blink of an eye, he ran off in blazing speed which surprised Sonic. "Hmm...a challenger. I guess this should be fun!" Sonic sped to the cyan hedgehog and were both neck and neck. "You do know, I AM the fastest hedgehog alive."

"Oh really? You run as fast as the speed of sound, am I correct?"

"Oh yeah! Prepared to be burned by the blue speedster!" Sonic said in a cocky tune.

"No...it is you that's going to be burned." The unknown hedgehog replied and blasted of with 5x the speed of Sonic's and left the blue hedgehog in the dust. Sonic came to a halt and his jaw dropped, and seeing the large trail of smoke, and electricity the cyan hedgehog left behind him.

"No way! He completely left me!" Sonic said to himself. "This can't be happening." Sonic quickly sped to Tails place, but he wasn't aware that Eggman was afar from the location the two hedgehogs were running.

"Ohohoho! This is perfect!" Eggman said to himself. He scans the area that had the extremely long trail of electricity and made an evil smile. "This hedgehog here may be able to help me get rid of Sonic and his friends once and for all!" Eggman flew away while thinking about his plan to get rid of Sonic, and restore his peaceful (To him, yes. But not to others) childlike city: Eggmanland!

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed as much as I did, well I had to write it. But thanks for reading and chapter 2 will be up sooner or later!**

**:) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Before I begin; to Bearvalley3365, to answer your first question, who is Bark the Polar Bear? I'm not familiar with that character. And second, you'll find out about the mysterious hedgehog ****in future chapters. Enjoy the story! :) :)**

You're Not Alone

Amy and Knuckles are in the city of station square, both knowing Sonic was here because of a debris and scrap metal from a giant robot.

"I guess Eggman had a bad day trying to get rid of Sonic." Knuckles said while scanning the wreckage.

"At least he didn't try to destroy the entire city." Amy stated. Suddenly, something zipped passed the two in amazing speed. "Was that Sonic?"

"Who else would it be? It was blue...and was pretty fast. So..."

"SONIC! WAIT FOR ME!" Amy followed the trail of smoke.

"Awkward..." Knuckles said...but something popped in his noggin and gasp loudly. "The Master Emerald!" The echidna quickly ran off to Angel Island, hoping the large emerald is still in one piece.

With Sonic, the hedgehog reached Tails' place in matter of seconds and knocked on Tails' door...repeatedly and very fast. "TailsTailsTailsTailTailsTailsTailsTails!" He said quickly until the two tailed fox opened the door.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Are you feeling..." Tails was cut off.

"Yes I'm feeling good..wait no I'm not! I found someone faster than me! And he's a hedgehog like me! Blue like me, well he's a lighter blue, but he's faster than me! And you gotta help me out! And..." Sonic was talking so fast, Tails didn't understand what he said. So, the kitsune decided use his special medicine...

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SONIC!" Tails yelled while shaking and then slapping the hedgehog.

"OW!" Sonic yelled in pain. "Do it again!" He demanded, which made Tails slap him again. "Okay...I think I'm calm now..." Tails slapped him again. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You made a hole in my door from knocking on it like a crazy maniac!" Tails assured while pointing at the hole in his door.

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay. Can you tell me what happened? At a normal pace."

Sonic took in a deep breath, and inhaled. "Okay. Not too long ago, I've found a chaos emerald in a small bush. As soon I was going to pick it up, it disappeared."

"How?" Tails asked.

"I was getting to that. When I was looking for it, someone was whistling, and I turned around seeing a hedgehog holding the emerald!"

"Then what happened?"

"I went after him, I was close in tackling him, but surprisingly, he took off at my speed! I chased him until we were both neck and neck, then...boom! He completely left me in the dust! I didn't know what to do...so I came here, explaining you what happened." Sonic replied.

"Whoa...well what did he look like?"

"He's an inch or two taller than me, his fur/eyes are light blue, and having lightning symbols on parts of his body" Sonic informed.

"Sounds unfamiliar...maybe we should go look for this stranger, and that chaos emerald." Tails said to Sonic.

"Right! I'll go see if the others have seen this guy."

"Okay. I'll meet with you later. I'm not done fixing the Tornado."

Sonic nods and runs off to find this mysterious person. Meanwhile, Amy was still following the black trail until it stopped at a nearby restaurant which was across a street where she is standing.

"Huh?" Amy became confused. Why would Sonic be in a restaurant instead of a chilidog stand. Her thoughts were disrupted when someone exited the building. Amy squealed. "Sonic!" The pink hedgehog maneuvers across the street and tackled Sonic...who she thought it was. "I've finally got you Sonniku!" Suddenly, she was shocked with electricity. "Ow!" She quickly let go and realized who she was hugging. "Who are you?" Amy questioned, glaring at him while getting back up on her feet. The hedgehog also gotten up on his feet and turned around to face toward her.

"I should be asking you the same..." The hedgehog said in curiosity. "And why did you tackle me?" His voice sounded calm and friendly, but now, he's shooken up from the tackle.

"I thought you were somebody else. I'm sorry." Amy apologized. She noticed she was holding a chaos emerald. Where'd this come from?"

"What the...? How'd you get that?!"

"It probably fell in my hand after I had tackled you."

"Give that back!" He demanded.

"No." Amy answered, which made him angry.

"Look here, pinky, If you don't hand me that rock, I'm not going gentle when I take it from you by force!" He grabbed her wrist, but she quickly pulled away and taking out her piko-piko hammer. "Whoa...that's one big hammer.." After saying that, Amy hit the hedgehog on his noggin really hard and he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Serves you right, you big bully!" Amy responded while crossing her arms. Sonic finally arrived to the scene...eating a chilidog. "Hey Ames! What happened?" Sonic looked down and sees the unknown hedgehog out cold on the ground. "Let me guess...you thought he was me, then you two gotten into a little argument and you solved it by knocking his brains out?"

Amy nodded while hugging Sonic. "And where have you been this whole time?"

"Fighting Eggman...jogging...trying to find the guy you almost gave a concussion. Yeah, that's about it."

"O...kay. So what do we do about this guy?"

"Well...he said he'll give me answers if I catch him, obviously you did. So let's take him to Angel Island. I'll have Tails fly us there. He should be done with plane by now." Sonic informed while grabbing the unconscious hedgehog and the two quickly went to Tails place.

* * *

Eggman was at his base in a unknown location, he's constructing a device that is going to be indestructible when battling Sonic. "Don't worry Sonic, enjoy the rest of your days living with your pathetic friends. Soon...I shall be the one to defeat and kill you." He said to himself while building his dangerous weapon.

**Chapter 2 done! Next chapter will be up soon! See you next time! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You're Not Alone

Sonic and Amy reached Tails' workshop and Amy began knocking on the kitsune's door. "Tails! Come out please!" Amy ordered.

"Go away Amy, I'm not coming out and helping you find Sonic." Tails replied.

"I'm here Tails...you can unlock the door now." Sonic stepped in. The two tailed fox opened his door, only to find Sonic holding an unconscious hedgehog, and an angry Amy.

"Uhh...Amy...you okay?" Tails asked.

"No I'm not! You slammed your door in my face!" Amy roared. Sonic snickered.

"Umm...sorry."

"Sorry? That's it?! I should flatten you into a carpet and..."

"Amy, calm down! Geez!" Sonic said to the pink hedgehog who was calming down. Tails slowly backed away from Amy.

"Umm...who is that you're carrying?" Tails inquired Sonic.

"This...is the hedgehog I was talking about earlier."

"Oh! The same hedgehog that beat you in a race?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well, why is he out cold and over your shoulders?"

"Because I whacked him with my hammer!" Amy butted in.

"Right. He tried to take away a chaos emerald Amy had found."

"Oh."

"Anyways, you think you can fly us to Angel Island? It'll be safer others if he goes on a rampage on an island instead in a huge metropolis.

"Okay! My Tornado is fixed/upgraded anyway, so hop in!" Tails said while leading the two to his plane and blasting off to the floating island.

**Meanwhile...**

Knuckles arrived to his home island and was relieved to see the Master Emerald still in one piece. To his surprise, he didn't spot Rouge stealing the ancient gem. "Today must have been my lucky day. Heh. Well, time to go set up some booby traps." Knuckles said to himself. A few minutes later, the echidna finished placing traps, and was about to take a nap near the emerald until he heard whirring noises. He looked up, spotting tails' plane landing a few feet away from Knuckles. "Great...just what I needed." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Hey Knucklehead!" Sonic said to the echidna while hopping out of the plane.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles said in an annoyed tone.

"Well...we'll explain after he wakes up." Sonic exclaimed.

"Who is he and what happened to him?" Knuckles asked. Seeing Tails and Amy taking the blue hedgehog out of the plane.

"We don't know. All I know he's really fast; and the reason he's out cold because of Amy and her hammer."

"I was defending myself!" Amy retorted.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why did you bring him here, huh? Why didn't you take him to G.U.N or Shadow or something?!"

"Because. G.U.N will probably use him as their test dummy..." Tails started.

"And Shadow might throw him in a dumpster or sewer due to the fact he wouldn't care." Sonic finished. Knuckles sighed in defeat. Obviously, if he keep asking questions, Sonic or Tails are gonna have an excuse for whatever they're doing.

"Fine...just leave me out of this." Knuckles said while sitting next to the emerald. After ten minutes, or more, the unknown hedgehog started to stir.

"He's waking up!" Amy whispered loudly to two. The hedgehog is now wide awake, but he's tied to a tree.

"What the...where the heck am I?" He said in confusion. He looked up only to see two hedgehogs, a two-tailed fox, and an echidna near a large gem.

"Hi there, mister. Are you okay?" Tails said to the stranger.

"Am I okay? Does it look like I'm okay?! I was whacked by "pinky" here, and I'm tied to a tree! No, I'm not okay!" The hedgehog replied in an aggressive tone.

"Calm down...geez" Sonic said. The hedgehog calms down. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you tell us who you are, and why you're here, we'll let you go." Sonic assured.

"Fine. My name is Dex. I'm a hedgehog just like you and her, but I was born in a different dimension." Knuckles heard him, and decided to join the interrogation.

"What do you mean, you're from a different dimension?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought you said not to bother you?" Amy reminded the echidna. Knuckles ignored her.

"And how'd you get to this dimension?" Tails added.

"By using that blue emerald thing I tried to take earlier." Amy took out the light blue chaos emerald.

"Yes, that blue rock." Dex replied.

"It's called a chaos emerald. There are seven in total: there's red, green, blue, purple, white, yellow, and light-blue" Knuckles informed. "They have essential power to whomever uses it. Falling into the wrong hands can be a problem."

"Oh. What about that large green one that's behind you?"

"Ah. That's the Master Emerald. It's like the chaos emeralds, but the emeralds get the energy/source from here. Without it, there would be no point using the chaos emeralds; and this island will plummet into the ocean."

"What the heck you mean "plummet into the ocean"?! Islands are at sea level and are surrounded by water...so you're saying this island is in the sky?!" Dex said, with confusion.

"Something like that." Sonic spoken.

"That's...awkward."

"Anyways, how did the emerald bring you here?" Tails asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain. I picked it up, the emerald grew bright all of a sudden, then I appeared on this world. It's strange how I was living on this planet since I was six and didn't know there was a floating island."

"And how old are you now?" Sonic asked, while untying the ropes that is restraining the hedgehog.

"I'm sixteen. And thanks for untying me."

The group were asking nonstop questions until one question will shock the the four.

"Umm...how did you beat me in running? I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive." Sonic exclaimed.

"Well...because I run as fast as the speed of light." Dex answered.

"I don't believe you...that's impossible." Sonic said while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll prove it to you...as soon as we get on ground level, because I can't run in air."

"Alright then, lets go to ground..." Sonic was cut off when a horde of robots appeared to the scene. "Not again, egghead..." Sonic said to himself. Speaking of egghead, the scientist appeared as well, but in his eggpod thingy.

"Nice meeting you here, hedgehog." Eggman said.

"Umm...which hedgehog? There are three of them, you know?" Dex responded.

"I'm talking about the blue one!"

"I'm blue too."

"Not you, the other blue hedgehog!"

"Wow...you're a scientist, and yet you don't know your blues. So sad..." Eggman was starting to get annoyed and angry.

"What do you want this time, Eggman?" Sonic remarked. Eggman pushed a button and a few robots charged at the gang. Knuckles quickly destroyed the robots without breaking a sweat.

"Too easy!" Knuckles said in triumph. But the robots he destroyed suddenly repaired themselves and the machines gotten back up on their feet looking brand new.

"Uh oh..." Amy said. One of the robots destroyed Tails' plane, leaving a wreckage of metal, and bolts.

"Double uh-oh." Tails added. Eggman laughed evilly.

"As you can see, I've upgraded my robots ten fold! Destroying any of these robots will result of the machine(s) to self repair. Which means, I won't have to worry getting rid of you pests! That includes you, boy!" Eggman informed. The gang gets into their defensive stance.

"_Well...this should be fun..._" Dex thought to himself.

**There goes third chapter! I've got bad news, guys. Well it's not bad, but for some viewers. I won't be updating any stories probably after July because I'm gonna be busy over the Summer break. But I'll still be available through PM, etc. Sorry...but don't worry, time is gonna fly by anyway. So I'll update in a few months. Thanks for reading and see ya later! ** **:) :)**


End file.
